I Learned A Little Bit About The Good Stuff
by heyho
Summary: GKM fill. For Santana, and probably the rest of the human population, if you're hiding under your girlfriend's desk after being interrupted by her students, the obvious and logical course of action would be just to wait it out. Apparently, the same can't be said for Brittany, who decides to pass the time much more "effectively" in her words.


Hello, hello, I would like to start this AN by saying do not read this in public lol.

GKM fill for this prompt: "Santana is a chemistry professor and Brittany goes to visit her girlfriend at work, they start to make out and things get a bit heavy. Brittany is already with her shirt off when there's a knock on the door and Brittany hides under Santana's desk right before a group of 4 to 6 students enter the lab.

I don't care what the students have to do, but they had schedule this with Santana and she forgot (because of Brittany, of course), it can be gathering some materials or taking notes of an experiment, or doing some extra credits whatevers. As long as the only thing Santana has to do is supervise by sitting at her desk while they do their work.

Brittany is totally hot and bothered under the table and when she see the dampness of Santana's underwear underneath her skirt she loses it. She takes Santana's panties off and goes to town. Santana is grunting and trying to control her moans. Her students are completaly oblivious to their antics. Bonus points if at some point one of the students asks her a question and she barely manages to reply. But they still don't know what's going on.

Santana comes, muffling her sounds, right before the students finish their work and she gets up on shaky legs to see them out. They probably think she's just not feeling well. Even more bonus points if when they leave, she locks the door and turns to Brittany and gets her revenge for what Britt did to her (preferably against the table)."

Title taken from Teacher Teacher by Dragonette.

Hope you enjoy! Next chapter of Paperweight should be up sometime this week, if anyone's wondering.

* * *

I LEARNED A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THE GOOD STUFF

It seems, that if you're a chemistry teacher, it's like a law that your partner has to make terrible jokes about how they've got their _ion_ you, or how you're _sodium_ fine, or how you must be made out of copper and tellurium cause you're _Cu-Te_, and the obvious one of how you've got such good chemistry together.

Your phone buzzes in your pocket, and you glance up, making sure all your students are focused on their exam papers in front of them – or staring out the window in Noah Puckerman's case – before hiding your phone under your desk and unlocking it.

_You must be calcium bicarbonate, cause if you let me get you wet, then the reaction will be explosive ;)_

You bite your lower lip to fight back the snort that threatens to bubble out, and you're about to type a reply back when a second text comes through, followed quickly by a third.

_If I were an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me? Smooth or rough?_

_You're like telophase, cause I like your cleavage :P_

It's a good test of your self-control that you don't burst out laughing at those. You don't even know how Brittany knows these, since she's studying journalism at the university you teach at, which is probably the furthest thing from chemistry you can get.

Doing another quick sweep of the room to make sure none of your students are looking at you, you quickly type your reply.

_I'm in a room full of students trying not to laugh at these. Why on earth am I dating you again?_

You finish grading one paper, and tell off one student for whispering to his neighbor, before Brittany's reply comes in.

_I try my best :) because according to the second law of thermodynamics, you're supposed to share your hotness with me :)_

It's sweet, in its own weird Brittany way, and you can't help but smile like a fool down at your phone. A smile which is quickly interrupted by the timer sitting on your desk buzzing loudly to indicate the student's time is up.

You announce as much, telling them to finish their sentence and that they're free to go, and to leave their papers on your desk on their way out. Checking your schedule, since it had completely changed this semester, you're glad to see that you don't have another class for two and a half hours. Meaning you're free to grab lunch with Kurt and possibly sneak in some Brittany time if she doesn't have class.

You're about to locate your phone from where you dropped it into your pocket and text your girlfriend, when the door to the right of you opens and – speak of the blonde angel – Brittany comes bouncing into the room, two Starbucks cups in her hands.

"Hey." She smiles sweetly at you, a stark contrast to the way she closes and locks the door, before skipping over to the window and closing the blinds, placing the cardboard tray holding the coffees on your desk as she passes it.

"Hi sweetheart." You reply, lunging for the coffee and picking up the cup that says your name followed by a little heart after it. You think Brittany probably just fluttered her eyelashes at the barista until he agreed to do it. You're probably right.

"How was your class?" Brittany asks, dragging a chair from the nearest table across the lab and placing it next to you, sitting down in it and leaning across to kiss you on the cheek. You turn your head at the last second, catching her lips with your own, and she sighs contentedly against you. You shuffle as close to her as you can without falling off your chair, and slide an arm around her shoulders, your fingers tangling in her hair. Her hands come up to cup your cheeks, and she sucks on your bottom lip for a few seconds before pulling back, placing a final peck on your lips.

"My class was okay. They had an exam today, so I might be a little late coming over tonight, I want to get them all marked before this weekend." It's you and Brittany's one year anniversary this Saturday, and you have this whole romantic thing set up for her. Fancy hotel room, champagne, the expensive as shit charm bracelet you've bought her, the also expensive as shit bright red strap on you've bought and plan on fucking her half the weekend with, the whole romantic shtick you know Brittany loves.

And you kind of sort of maybe possibly love it too.

Only cause it's with Brittany though.

Like, if Rachel was yapping on and on about Sam doing this for her you'd probably make fake gagging noises, before begging her to shut up unless she wanted you to vomit all over her. Especially if she told you about a strap on she'd bought for Sam. You might officially terminate your friendship with her for that.

Although you sometimes pretend to vomit for most of the stuff she says, so it might not be as dramatic as you'd like it to be.

Anyway.

Brittany nods, leaning back and grabbing her own cup of coffee, taking a sip of it.

"How was your day? I hope you're not supposed to be in class right now Miss Pierce." You say with a smirk, the light flush painting her face like it does every time you start up the whole_ Miss Pierce and Miss Lopez _thing.

"I had a class this morning, and I have another one at three, and I didn't want to walk home between the classes cause it was raining earlier." Brittany replies.

"So you thought you'd harass me with awful chemistry chat up lines instead?" You arch an eyebrow at her, grinning at her over the rim of your coffee cup.

She laughs, taking another gulp of her drink before setting it on the desk, shifting until she's fully facing you. "Yeah that was kind of a mistake," She says, looking up at you through her lashes, and you gulp, because you know that look.

You've seen that look aimed your way many times.

Most recently in the shower this morning.

Before that when you threw a chocolate covered strawberry at her last night and it bounced off her shoulder, and you proceeded to lick the sauce off her. Which in turn caused you to start licking _other_ parts of her.

"Cause all I could think about was how much sex we're gonna have this weekend,"

_Oh Britt you have no idea…_

"And whenever I think about having sex with you I get super turned on," Brittany trails off, reaching forward to trail her fingers up and down your bare arm, and you stare at her over the rim of your coffee cup, at her slowly darkening blue eyes, at the way she's biting her lower lip, at the way the left corner of her mouth is curving up into a smirk.

Yep, you were right about that look, Brittany wants to have sex with you now. Which usually is fantastic, because duh, Brittany's hot as fuck and has one hell of a talented tongue, but there's the small problem that you're still at work. And yeah, Brittany's not even your student anymore; since she transferred out of your class after one semester cause she hated chemistry, but you're still a teacher at the school, and she's still a student at the school.

You're pretty sure the rules about sleeping with students are a bit more lax at colleges than they are in high school, but you don't particularly fancy compromising your career, or Brittany's for that matter, if anyone were to find out about it, so very few people know that you and Brittany are together.

Rachel and Sam both know, and Kurt and his annoying boyfriend Blaine do as well, even if they had both been slightly disapproving. The only one you'd been worried about telling was Quinn, but that's only cause she works at the school as well, in the English department, and she is one of Brittany's lecturers.

Thankfully, she hadn't really cared, just saying she hoped Brittany was worth it – she totally is – and to try and contain themselves when they're at the school.

A promise she'd made good on until now.

"Brittany…" You say nervously, eyes flitting towards the locked door.

You don't know why you're even bothering to resist. Brittany's never exactly been subtle about what she wants. And well, what Brittany wants, Brittany gets. You're kinda powerless to her

"Santana," Brittany mocks, nudging her chair closer and letting her other hand slide behind your head to cup the back of your neck, her fingers rubbing gently at the soft skin there. The fingers on your arm slide higher, brushing against the crease in your elbow, against the inside of your wrist, tangling in your own fingers, and you're so caught up in her scratching the back of your neck like you're a damn puppy dog, that you barely notice where she's guiding your hand.

When you feel it make contact with the fabric of her top, but more importantly the soft mound of her breast, your eyes fly open, unsure when they actually closed, and whip your head round to stare at her.

Her fingers are still covering yours, and she squeezes, whimpering slightly when your fingers press into her. Brittany's not playing fair and you both know it, and clearly she's picked this up from you, exploiting one of your biggest weaknesses – her boobs – to get what she wants.

"Brittany, we're in school." You try to sound stern, but it's kind of voided when you start kneading at her breast over her top without her aid.

"And?" Brittany says like it's no big deal that they could be caught. Well, the door's locked, but still.

"So, we're in public," You try, continuing to contradict yourself as you shuffle round to face Brittany, bringing your other hand up to double your attention to her chest.

"Are you really saying no to me Santana?" Brittany asks, staring at you with hooded eyes, and she doesn't bother giving you a chance to reply, abandoning her chair and pouncing on you.

Her lips descend on yours in a hungry kiss, and well, when she's kissing your and your have your hands full with her tits, you completely forget you're at work and kiss her back, parting her lips with your tongue and sliding it inside, kissing her deeply.

Brittany moans into your mouth, the vibrations shooting straight though you, and she rocks her hips down desperately. You keep palming at her chest, squeezing and massaging at them through the thin tank top she's wearing, and you can feel her nipples hardening and pressing against your palms.

She breaks the kiss to gasp for air, and you happily continue your kissing with her neck, sliding your lips over every inch of it, kissing her, tasting her skin, biting and sucking at her hard enough to leave a mark, licking over the bruises that slowly form. It's a good thing your girlfriend loves getting hickeys so much, cause you love giving them, but it's slightly unhelpful that she bruises so easily. Although it's probably helpful to the local Sephora since Brittany spends far too much money buying concealer from there.

You press your lips against Brittany's thumping pulse point at the same time you focus your fingers onto her nipples, and she groans your name loudly, tangling her hands into your hair and holding you close to her.

From what you can see of them, Brittany's boobs look particularly delicious in the bra she's wearing today, and you don't hesitate to let your hands leave her chest in favor of slipping under the bottom of her top. Her fingers tighten in your hair as you deliberately let your fingers stroke over her abs, before tugging the top over her head.

Brittany sitting topless in your lap takes your breath away, like it always does, and you let your eyes wander over her twitching abs, heaving chest – you were right, you've never seen this bra before and you're torn between wanting to rip it off her and wanting her to keep it on so you can leer at her a bit more – and bruised neck, before reaching her dark blue eyes, and the fingers still in your hair press against the back of your head, pulling you in for a kiss.

"You're so beautiful." You mumble against her lips, letting your hands drift over the exposed skin of her back, her waist, her hips, before moving to the clothed skin and grabbing at her ass, gladly helping her in the rolling down of her hips.

"I love you." She squeaks out, and you happily return the sentiment, pushing your tongue past her lips and flicking it against hers. She groans into your mouth, and you break the kiss, smiling at her wild-eyed pout before ducking your head to pepper kisses all over her chest.

At the first touch of your lips against her skin, her hips jerk hard, and you smile against her. You don't mean to sound like the narcissistic person you totally are, but you know you're hot and you know you're good at sex so it's not like you need any validation in that, but your ego still balloons every time you and Brittany have sex.

It's such a fucking turn on, knowing that you're the only one who can work Brittany up like this, you're the only one that makes her this desperate, you're the only one that can make her lose control.

One of her hands drops from your hair to your shoulders, trying to keep her balance, as you bring your own hands up to cup her breasts, massaging your fingers against the soft flesh gently as you kiss and lick your way from one to the other.

She swears, a high pitched gasp of _fuck_, when you tug the cup of her bra down and suck her nipple into your mouth, and you flick your tongue against it over and over until she's whimpering your name desperately, her hips canting down in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

You know exactly how sensitive Brittany's nipples are, a fact you fully plan to exploit before fucking her on your desk, but you both still have ages until your respective classes, and you're in the mood to tease her.

Trailing your lips over to her other breast, pausing to press a soft kiss right over her hammering heartbeat and whisper _I love you_ to her, you do the same to the other nipple, wrapping your lips around it and sucking gently.

Brittany's nails start to dig in to where they're grabbing onto you, the telltale sign for _get a move on and fuck me_, and you intend to do just that, sliding your hands down her back to dip under the hem of her jeans. At the same moment, she rocks her hips down at a slightly different angle, and evidently she's found a good rhythm if the way she _loudly_ moans your name is any indication.

Maybe you can tease her a bit more, or let her do all the work, because holy fucking shit seeing Brittany basically riding you is really fucking hot. This is a position you will both have to revisit when you're wearing nothing between the two of you except a harness. Well, maybe Brittany can keep this bra on.

Your eyes glue to the way her tits bounce slightly as she slams her hips down again, and you realize she's shifted her weight slightly to the left, so every time she rocks down her center comes into contact with the top of your thigh. And being the perfect girlfriend you are, you tense your thigh the next time she rocks down, and Brittany appreciates it, judging from the way her head tosses back as she moans out.

You feel your jaw dropping as you stare at her, your eyes roving over her, because she's so fucking gorgeous, you have no idea which part of her to focus on.

The rhythmic way her hips are moving, the way her abs are visibly tensing, her chest heaving up and down as she whimpers and gasps, the long slope of her neck, the pale flesh covered in little bruises courtesy of your teeth, or her face contorted with pleasure, eyes half shut, eyebrows scrunched together mouth switching between biting her lower lip and dropping open to voice her appreciation.

You notice for the first time how wet you are, simply watching her rutting against you causing your blood to boil beneath your skin, heat flaring up between your legs and adding to the throbbing you've just become aware of.

"Fuck," You whimper out, and Brittany lifts her head slightly, and you gaze into her eyes.

She leans forward, resting your foreheads together, and you hear her gasp again as your hands trace up and down her back, scratching lightly.

"I love you so much." You whisper for the third time, and she just nods, her panting picking up as she rocks harder against you. She must be pretty fucking hot for you, cause she's not normally this desperate even when you tease her, and it's turning you on more and more.

Your fingers brush over the clasp of her bra, and you're about to snap it open and suck on her nipples more, because that will definitely get her to come, but before you can, there's a knock on the door.

A fucking knock.

On the fucking door.

Someone is out-fucking-side.

While you have your fucking hot girlfriend in your lap.

Fuck.

Brittany's head snaps up, and whips round to stare at the door. You both watch as the handle rattles, and you can faintly hear voices the other side.

You nudge at Brittany, trying to get her to clamber off you.

She pouts at you. "Britt, let me just see who it is, and try to get them to fuck off."

"And what do I do while you do that?"

"Hide under the desk?" You shoot back with a smirk.

You were joking, but you laugh when Brittany promptly complies, standing up on shaky legs before crouching down and waddling into the legroom space under your desk.

You snort as she looks up at you innocently, because Brittany being on her knees in front of you very rarely ends in things that could be considered innocent, and you quickly run a hand through your hair, before smoothing down your skirt and standing up, making your way towards the door.

You unlock it, and are met by the confused face of Tina Cohen-Chang, one of your students.

"Oh, hi Miss Lopez, we thought you were late." _We_ turns out to be Tina and the small group of students congregated behind her, and oh _shit._

You'd completely forgotten about this.

Your Thursday morning class is in the middle of a week long experiment, and you'd told the few students who'd missed the first part of it that they could use her lab today to catch up.

Before you can even think of making up an excuse to get them to come back another time, Tina is strolling past you into the room, thanking you for letting you use the lab.

"Uh, no problem." You stutter, a jolt of horror running through you when you see Brittany's top discarded onto the floor beside your chair.

The last student to enter the room, a kid in a wheelchair called Artie, gives you a strange look and asks if you're okay. You mumble out something about not feeling that great, and he just gives you a sympathetic look before rolling over to Tina.

There are six students in the room, scattered along the three middle rows of seats, and you sigh as you walk over to your chair, sitting down in it and discreetly picking up Brittany's top as you go. You place it in a drawer in your desk, unsure what exactly to do with it, before looking down at Brittany.

She's staring up at you with an unamused look, her eyes still darker that usual as she raises an eyebrow at you in question. You shrug your shoulder apologetically, flicking your eyes up to make sure none of your students noticed. Thankfully they're all engrossed in their experiments, or in Tina and Artie's case each other, and you shuffle as close as you can to your desk without kneeing Brittany in the face, and reach for the pile of exam papers sitting untouched on your desk, figuring you can get some of this out the way while you wait for you students to finish.

Your shoes are plain black heeled pumps, with a little bow on them and Brittany evidently gets bored with sitting under the desk, as when you feel something on her foot, you glance down to see Brittany playing with the bow. You feel sorry for her, she has the attention span of a fly, and it's probably not very interesting under the desk. Maybe you could slip some paper and a pencil down to her to doodle on.

You're about to when Tina speaks up, asking her to come check something with her experiment. You stand up and walk over to her, figuring out what she's done wrong and showing her how to fix it. She thanks you, and you stroll back over to your desk.

When you get there, and sit down in your chair, you're about to pull yourself forward when you realize Brittany's changed position. Before, she was sitting sideways, leaning back against the side of the space under the desk. Now, she's sitting facing you, cross-legged with her hands in her lap. She's not smirking or anything, but there's a slightly evil twinkle in her eye that probably means you should be worried.

You narrow your eyes at her, and she just smiles, poking you in the knee when you roll your chair closer, and _oh_, this is why Brittany changed position. With her sitting in the middle of legroom space, you don't have any choice but to part your legs either side of her body, otherwise you'd end up hitting her in the face.

You feel your face flush slightly, since now Brittany can see right up your skirt to the tiny red panties that you know are still soaked. You can almost feel Brittany's eyes burning into you and you shift uncomfortably against the seat, the tiny amount of friction causing a quick shockwave of pleasure to shoot through you.

You hear the tiniest of chuckles, and you glare down at Brittany's smirking face, before picking up the top exam paper and grabbing a red pen, intent on ignoring her for the next hour her students are in here.

You make it through two papers, before Brittany apparently gets bored with playing with your shoes, because she moves her hands up to your ankles, and you shiver, the right slope of the A you had been putting at the top of Mercedes Jones' exam paper going much further down than you'd intended.

You grit your teeth when Brittany's fingers start to massage small circles against on the insides of your legs, just above your ankles, and place Mercedes' paper in the small pile of marked ones, determined to not let Brittany get to you.

Four papers later, two B's, a C and an F you don't think you can go on much longer. Your hands are shaking as you underline where Ryder Lynn went wrong on question three, and it takes all your energy to bite back the moan that threatens to come out your mouth.

Brittany's moved on from your ankles now, and has made her way up the entirety of your calves, tracing her fingers over every square inch of your skin. Which you might have been able to handle, just her touching you with her fingers, but after you'd placed the third paper down, the F at the top of the paper accompanied by a little note informing Finn Hudson that if he wants to pass her class he should spend more time paying attention and less time sleeping at the back of the classroom, Brittany had moved closer and closer until your knees were brushing her shoulder, and then she'd pressed her lips against the inside of your thigh, just above your knee.

You'd nearly shot out your seat then, and it's becoming horrifyingly clear what Brittany intends to do to you as her fingers tickle gently against the back of your knees, her tongue tracing circles along the path she'd just kissed.

Thankfully, the experiment your students are doing involves a reaction that causes a small explosion, and the loud popping noises cover the whimper that breaks free of your mouth when Brittany places her hands against the insides of your thighs, pushing your legs further apart until they're spread lewdly in front of the blonde.

You feel too hot, and your skin is burning where Brittany's palms are pressed against you, and your entire body quakes when you glance down in time to see Brittany smirk, before she licks her lips, her eyes fixated on the space between your legs.

You know you're wet. You know you're really fucking wet. Brittany touching you, and teasing you, always gets you absolutely drenched, and you can feel your underwear sticking to you. You've definitely soaked through the panties, thank God they were just part of a $5 set from JCPenney, cause they're probably ruined.

You gulp, shakily picking up another paper and your pen, but immediately drop them both when Brittany leans closer to you, and attaches her lips to the inside of your left thigh, a lot higher than before this time, and sucks hard.

For whatever reason, leaving love bites on the insides of your thighs always gets Brittany pretty turned on, so she likes doing it as often as possible. Which is great for when you're alone, cause then you're usually on your back and naked, and not in front of six of your students.

Brittany pulls away with a wet pop, and looks up at you questioningly, but a quick sweep of your eyes around the room confirms that no one heard it. You shake your head almost imperceptibly at her. She smirks, pushing your legs apart even more, before sliding her hand underneath your right thigh and lifting it up, and shuffling underneath it, before doing the same with your left thigh, and Jesus Christ you think you're about to explode.

You're in your classroom, with a few of your students a few meters away from you, and you have your thighs wrapped around your topless girlfriend's head, while she hides underneath your desk. Did you mention your girlfriend is also a student at your school?

The whole thing should not be as hot as it is, but you just feel yourself get impossibly wetter as Brittany starts kissing enthusiastically at the inside of your thighs, her hands sliding around to the top of your legs, nudging your skirt up and glaring at you until you raise your ass slightly so she can push it up to bunch around your waist.

Shit, you really hope none of your students need any help anytime soon, since you've pretty much resigned yourself to getting eaten out underneath your desk in public.

You lean back in your seat, shifting around until you're comfortable and pick up one of the papers, intending to use it to try and hide your face from the students. You glance down at Brittany to find her licking greedily at the inside of your right thigh, and you're a bit confused as to why your skin would taste that good before you realize how close she is to your soaked center, and shit, you don't think you've ever been wet enough for it to literally be dripping down your thighs before.

Brittany pauses her licking, to shift slightly, and you briefly hope the floor isn't too uncomfortable for her to be kneeling on, and then you think she probably deserves it for this little stunt she's pulling.

You inhale sharply through your nose when you feel Brittany's tongue trace along the edge of your panties, and your fingers tighten against the paper between them. Brittany flexes her fingers against the outside of your thighs, where they're gripping onto you tightly, and you swallow a moan.

You can feel her eyes staring up at you, but you keep your own staring resolutely ahead, knowing that if you make eye contact with her you'll probably make a noise of some form. A loud one.

Your entire body tenses, then starts quivering again when Brittany's hands slide slightly higher, and fingers hook into your panties, slowly tugging them down your legs and managing to get them completely off without anything banging into the side of the desk. You nearly groan again when the cool air hits your overheated center, but you manage to stifle it, biting your lower lip hard.

You hear Brittany gasp quietly from between your legs, and you know she's going to tease you for a while about being this wet, but you couldn't care less when she traces a finger lightly across you, and you can barely feel it the first time, but the second time…

The second time she presses her finger harder, parting your flushed folds before sliding upwards and brushing across your clit, and fucking hell you don't think you've ever been this turned on in your life.

You fight the urge to simultaneously moan, rock your hips forward, and grab at Brittany's head to force her closer, and when Brittany taps your thigh, you make the mistake of looking down at her, and you feel your body get like fifty degrees hotter when her wicked eyes find yours and you watch helplessly as she sucks her finger into her mouth.

Her eyes close, and you see her cheeks hollow slightly as she sucks at her finger, probably swirling her tongue around the tip like she does to your fingers, and Jesus Christ you want her so fucking much right now.

She opens her eyes again, staring at you and smirking, before licking her lips and mouthing _you taste delicious_ up at you.

You're honestly concerned you're going to pass out. Your head is spinning, you feel too hot, you're probably sweating and your entire body feels tingly. The area between your legs is pounding in time to your wild heartbeat, and you gulp back a moan as you watch Brittany push your legs further apart again, before leaning closer and pressing a kiss to your clit.

You try to keep your hips still, but it's very fucking difficult when on the next kiss, Brittany opens her mouth and swipes her tongue through your soaked folds prior to sucking your clit into her mouth. Your mouth drops open, but nothing comes out – thank God – and your eyes are glued to the way Brittany pulls back slightly, licking her lips again and winking at you, before diving back in.

You deserve some form of medal, or commendation for your ability to stifle moans, because all you want to do is scream Brittany's name, beg her not to stop, possibly veer off into Spanish at some point, tell her how much you love her and how good she, but all you can do is tighten your grip on the arms of the chair, and try to restrict the bucking up of your hips into Brittany's face.

As you discovered during round three of your first time with Brittany, she is really fucking good at eating you out. Which again, would be fabulous if you were actually fucking alone, in your nice big bed in your apartment, or on Brittany's couch, hell you'd even take that time Brittany dragged you into the bar bathroom, shoved you into a stall and promptly dropped to her knees, cause at least then no one could see them.

You thank whatever God is up there that the part of the experiment your students are on requires their full concentration, because you have a difficult time keeping your eyes open when Brittany sucks your clit into her mouth again, flicking her tongue against it repeatedly.

You suck in your lips to keep from moaning, and you watch as Brittany slows down her licking until she's just sliding her tongue up and down your center. Bitch. Brittany knows what it does to when she does this, just slowly bobs her head up and down so you can see her tongue sliding against you and how her mouth and the surrounding area shines with your arousal.

You feel and see her smirk, and you almost scream when you feel her tongue push inside you as deep as it can go, her nose brushing against your clit at the same time. Grabbing the nearest paper to you, you drop your left arm onto the arm of the chair and let your head rest onto it, pretending you're reading the paper if any of your students happen to look up.

Obviously you couldn't give two shits about the paper, you can't look away from Brittany's eyes, which are boring into yours as she slides her tongue in and out of you. Your body is on fire, and the tension and heat pooling low in your stomach in getting tighter and hotter, and you're so close, you just need-

"Miss Lopez?"

Your head snaps up, and you look around wildly before realizing Tina was the one who spoke to you.

"Um, yes?" You say, fighting the waver in your voice. You feel Brittany smirk against you, before she's licking at you again with double the effort, her tongue sliding through your slick folds, flicking against your clit, circling your entrance, and fucking _shit_ you are going to make your revenge long and painful.

Tina asks something about the concentration of the hydrochloric acid, and you barely manage to stutter out a hopefully coherent answer, but you couldn't give a flying fuck if Tina thought you were being rude to her, because Brittany's fucking you hard with her tongue, sliding it in and out of your drenched entrance as fast as she can. The hand that has been squeezing at your left thigh slides off your leg, instead moving so Brittany can rub her thumb against your clit, and she only does this, fingers and tongue at the same time when wants you to come _now_ and she wants you to come _hard_.

You're so fucking close, your teeth are biting into your bottom lip so hard you wouldn't be surprised if you drew blood and your hips are slowly rocking up and against Brittany's face. Your drop your right hand to brush some hair off her sweaty forehead, and her eyes open, and she stares up at you lovingly, pulling her tongue out of you and moving up to flick against your clit once, twice, then on the third time you're coming hard.

A tiny groan manages to escape your mouth, and your eyes squeeze shut, your nails digging into the top of Brittany's head and into the arm of the chair and your hips jerk against her face as Brittany greedily laps at you, licking and sucking at you to taste as much of you as possible.

You push against her forehead gently, trying to get her to stop when you become way too sensitive, and she gives you a final kiss against your clit before pulling back, peppering kisses along your inner thighs. You feel yourself heating up again while you watch her lick her lips, and wipe around her mouth and proceed to lick you off her fingers.

A clank from your student's direction catches your attention, and you look up to see Tina putting the Bunsen burners away, and shit, has the hour passed already? Brittany's been eating you out for like thirty minutes and no one noticed. Fuck yeah you deserve a fucking medal.

Artie rolls up and places his experiment notes on your table, and he gives you another concerned look, asking if you're okay again.

"Yeah, thanks Artie. I'm fine, just think I have a fever or something." You lie, smiling at Tina when she appears next to him to place her own notes down.

You stand up – on very fucking shaky legs – and walk your students to the door, thanking Tina when she says she hopes you feel better soon, before closing the door and locking it, resting your head against the cool wood.

You hear Brittany moving behind you, a quiet pop indicating she's probably stretching after being cramped into that small space for an hour, but you don't turn around yet.

You don't think Brittany's realized yet, she certainly hasn't said anything, and Brittany shares everything with you when it comes to your sex life, but the blonde always gets super wet when she eats you out. We're talking like, fucking Niagara Falls level of wet here.

It's why you like letting Brittany go down on you first, cause when it's your turn she's already so hot and ready for you that you can tease the shit out of her, get her to that level of incoherent begging, before fucking her hard to usually multiple orgasms. Your record is seven. Which you aim to top this weekend.

Taking a deep breath, you turn around to face Brittany. She's sitting on your desk, her hands resting either side of her ass, as she stares at you with a smirk, her head cocked to the side.

"You." You splutter, pointing a finger at her. It's only just hit you what Brittany's made you do.

Although your classroom is like one of the few places you and Brittany haven't had sex, and Brittany has this Bucket List of Sexytimes, which is basically just a bit list of places Brittany wants to fuck you, so it was probably only a matter of time. Brittany's pretty insistent on getting all the places ticked off, even if some of them were a little strange, like the time she dragged you into the Starbucks' restroom and bent over the sink, flashing you the come fuck me eyes over her shoulder.

"Moi?" Brittany says innocently with a smile, pointing at herself. She hasn't bothered looking for her top to put back on yet, and you glance at your clock, seeing you have another hour until you have your afternoon class. Plenty of time to work Brittany up to an orgasm or five.

You stare at her heatedly, trying to decide on what you want to do to her, and she smirks, figuring out that she's about to get fucked. She informed you a while ago that you always fuck her harder after she's teased you, and you don't notice a difference, but if she says so.

You stalk towards her slowly, licking your lips as your eyes land on her chest, and the first thing you do when you reach her is kiss her. Her hands go to their usual place of tangling in your hair and tugging on it, angling your head so you can kiss her deeper, and you happily comply, sliding your tongue into her mouth and licking the back of her teeth, the roof of her mouth, brushing against her tongue. You groan as you taste yourself on her, and it makes you kiss her harder, sucking on her tongue when she thrusts it into your mouth and nibbling on her bottom lip.

You pull away and start trailing soft kisses over her cheeks towards her ear. You let your hands fall onto her thighs and push at them until they part, and you suck on her earlobe, tugging at it gently because you know how much Brittany likes that, before whispering lowly into her ear.

"Get off the desk."

Brittany shivers against you, and you lean back, arching an eyebrow at her until she does as you say.

"Take off your jeans." You continue, smirking at the shudder that runs through Brittany's body at your words. She does as you say, kicking her shoes off before tugging her jeans down, her ten mile long legs coming into view and making your mouth water.

She kicks her jeans off to the side and stands still, clenching and unclenching her hands at her sides while she stares at you, and you can't help but drag it out a little longer, stepping closer to Brittany very slowly.

"Take off your bra." You whisper, and Brittany gulps, before slowly moving her arms behind her back, and the second her rock hard pink nipples come into view, you lose control, launching yourself towards herself and pinning her against the desk.

You crash your lips together hungrily, licking into Brittany's mouth and swallowing her gasps and moans. Grabbing onto her thighs, you urge her up until she hoists herself onto the desk, and you grab at her ass, pulling her towards you until she's wrapping her legs around your waist.

You're now at the perfect height to drop your head to her chest, and you do just that, abandoning her lips to kiss and suck your way down her neck, leaving a particularly brutal hickey just below her jaw as payback for earlier, before brushing your lips over her collarbone, bringing your hands up to cup her breasts.

Brittany sighs, her nails scratching against your scalp encouragingly, as you slowly move your lips to her left nipple, tracing around the hard peak with your tongue, before wrapping your lips around it and sucking.

The fingers in your hair tighten, and Brittany whimpers quietly, her hips rolling down into the desk. You spend a few more minutes sucking and nibbling at the nipple between your lips while your fingers play with the other one, and when you finally let go with a wet smack, Brittany groans in satisfaction like she's finally going to get some relief.

You smirk up at her, planning on doing no such thing, and just switch nipples, dragging your tongue over her right nipple before flicking the tip against it while your hand cups her other boob, kneading the flesh gently.

Brittany whines, tugging at your hair until you're forced to lift your head, and then her lips are on yours.

"Please," She groans into your mouth, and her hips cant forward again when you bring your free hand up to her chest, squeezing at both breasts relentlessly.

"Please what?" You whisper against her lips, and you don't know why you don't exploit Brittany's boob sensitivity more often, she's so fucking hot like this. Her eyes wild and pupils blown, her lips swollen from where she'd been kissing you, her face flushed.

"Please just fuck me baby, please, I can't take it anymore," She moans, and fuck, it certainly adds to her hotness when she says things like that, especially in her breathy, high pitched voice that means _I'm really turned on._

"Lie down." You murmur, letting go of her boobs to push on her shoulders gently, and she shifts further up the desk, laying back and spreading her legs, staring up at you through hooded eyes as climbed up on top of her after kicking off your shoes.

Your eyes drop down to her panties, and you suck in a breath at how wet she is; you can see the damp patch showing up on the light blue underwear she's wearing. You let your eyes trail up her body, putting your hands on her knees and spreading her legs a little more, trying to decide how you want to fuck her first.

Your eyes move up from her abs, to her chest, the hard nipples poking up like they're begging to be touched, over her bruised neck to her flushed face.

"Please," She gasps out, and you snap, not wanting to deny the love of your life what she wants any longer.

You hook your fingers into her panties, dragging them down her legs and flinging them behind you, before settling on top of her, resting your weight on your right arm as your fingers trace gently down the inside of her thigh, goosebumps rising in their wake.

Brittany moans your name, and throws her head back when you eventually come into contact with her dripping center, and Jesus _fuck_ your girlfriend is wet.

You slide your fingers up and down gently, rubbing circles into her clit and pushing them lightly against her entrance. You watch her face the entire time, staring in awe at how beautiful she is. You drop your head to her neck, nuzzling her gently with your lips, whispering how much you love her as you push your fingers into her, two of them, slowly.

Brittany's head falls back, and she moans, a long drawn out one as you slide your fingers knuckle deep into her. Her whole body's shaking, and she squeaks when you pull your fingers out slightly, only to push them back in again, slightly harder this time.

"Fuck," She gasps, and she wraps her arms around your shoulders, pulling you down into a frantic kiss as you slowly start to speed up your fingers.

She's so hot and wet around you; it turns you on so fucking much that she wants you this much. Her head is thrashing about wildly, and she's moaning and panting loudly, rocking her hips up to meet your fingers, and she's honestly the hottest thing you've ever seen.

You tell her as much as you drop your head, brushing your lips over everywhere you can reach, sucking on her pulse point, sliding your lips together, tugging on her earlobe, all the while keeping the steady rhythm of your fingers pumping into her.

You feel her start to clench around you, and you fuck her harder, curling your fingers up until you find the spot that makes Brittany scream, and she doesn't disappoint, panting and gasping and crying out and you keep pounding into her, hitting that spot every time.

"Come on Britt, come for me." Brittany squirms underneath you, her nails digging into your shoulder and her walls squeezing around your fingers. "Let go baby, I want to watch you."

You lower your head and wrap your lips around a nipple, nibbling on it gently while you watch her face. Her eyebrows furrow, and her mouth falls open, and you feel her tightening around your fingers and then she's coming with a loud moan of your name.

You keep pumping your fingers in and out until she looks like she can breathe again, but you just move lower and shower kisses all over her body before you settle between her legs, tossing one of her legs across your shoulder before you dive in, sliding your tongue through her.

Her taste floods your mouth, and you groan, because you will never get tired of going down on your girlfriend, not when she tastes so fucking good. You lick and lap and suck at her eagerly, wanting to taste her as much as possible.

Hands are immediately in your hair, forcing your face closer, and your lab is once again filled with her moans and curses as you lap at her, stroking your tongue through her flushed and soaking wet folds and flicking at her clit.

You glance up, seeing her ab muscles quivering, and her chest heaving as she tries to take in oxygen, and when you meet dark blue eyes, you suck her clit one last time before moving lower and pushing your tongue into her.

It doesn't take long for her to tumble over the edge again, a couple thrusts and a few more sucks on her clit and she's falling apart beneath you, your name on her lips and her hands in your hair.

You keep licking at her softly, bringing her down until she tugs at your hair, gasping "San, no more, I can't," and you move up her body, pressing gentle kisses above her belly button, on each of her nipples and on the giant bruise forming on her neck. Fuck, she's gonna yell at you when she sees that.

So fucking worth it though.

You smile when you reach her face, beaming down at her as she looks up at you, before lowering your head to kiss her gently. She deepens the kiss, parting your lips with her tongue, but you pull away before it can get too heated, since it's nearly 2pm and you have a class in fifteen minutes.

You clamber off her, and hold your hand out to help her off the desk, and you stare in horror at the wrinkled exam papers strewn about. Shit. You fucking hope none of Brittany's… bodily fluids, got onto them.

"Sorry." Brittany says guiltily as she tugs her panties on, but the smirk on her face is far from sorry.

"That, Britt-Britt, was just part one of my revenge plan." You say nonchalantly, smirking at her when her head whips up as she's putting her bra on.

"What?" She says, looking slightly worried.

"You think you can pull that little stunt and get away with it?" You snicker, pulling her top out of the drawer and handing it to her. "Better hope you don't have plans tomorrow morning, because by the time I'm finished with you tonight you're not going to be able to walk." You smile sweetly at her like you're not implying you're going to fuck her all night long. Which you totally are.

She just stares at you, her eyes clouding over with lust, and okay, Brittany really needs to get out of her before you jump into round three.

"However, much as I'd like to stay here and start my revenge now, I have a class in like ten minutes, so you gotta go, babe."

Brittany shakes her head, and comes over to you, pulling you into a hug and resting her chin on your shoulder. "Okay. What time do you want to come over tonight?" She pulls back, looking at you questioningly.

"How's eight?"

"Eight's perfect." Brittany beams, leaning in for a goodbye kiss, that turns into a five minute goodbye make out, before you're pushing her away with a giggle.

"Go away, Britt." You laugh, and pat her on the ass when she turns around.

"Oh, and Britt?" You call out just as she reaches the door, and you settle down into your chair, hoping you can save these papers. You look over to her, and drag your eyes up and down her body heatedly, licking your lips once you're done.

"Yeah?"

"Wear the red lingerie."


End file.
